


Signals

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Signals

"No."

"But Cinder-"

"No."

"Emer-"

The thief shook her head. Ruby looked at Mercury who shrugged. Ruby's pleading look was hard to resist, but Cinder's threatening gaze was hard to disobey. And unlike Ruby, whose threats were empty or halfhearted, Cinder made good on her threats.

"Sorry kid." He said. "Looks like you can't go."

"But why not?" Ruby whined. "I'm the right age for a training academy."

"We can't look after you." Cinder replied. "And there's a lot of people that wouldn't want us around you."

"But that's another reason for me to go!" Ruby's voice rose. Cinder narrowed her eyes. "Sorry...but it's still a reason I should go! I'll be able to learn how to fight so I can help you!"

The trio stared at her. Mercury snickered and Cinder smiled.

"I can help you!" Ruby insisted.

"Sure."

Emerald crouched down in front of the pouting child. "Ruby you're a little young. Even if you learn how to fight in school it's not the same as fighting in real life."

If it was possible, Ruby pouted even harder. "I can figure out problems with weapons and strategies." She said. "Like how Tyrian relies too much on his scorpion tail once he starts using it. Or how if someone aimed right, they could take Mercury's legs off."

Emerald heard Mercury stop laughing behind her. "What?"

Ruby stared at him. "Your air drops leave you open. If you fought one of those bad hunters or huntresses, they could cut your leg off."

Mercury stared at his feet, unsure of how to process the information. Cinder stared at him then back at Ruby.

"And what about Emerald?"

Silver met red and for the first time Emerald felt a sliver of fear as the child studied her.

"Her semblance." Ruby said finally. "Although her weapons are better suited for long range, her semblance means that she has to get up close and personal to her target."

The thief shrunk back as Cinder looked at her with a cold examining glare.

"You two, start training to fix these flaws." Emerald nodded quickly. Mercury looked away. Cinder looked back at Ruby, who was staring at her with pleading eyes. "I'm allowing this once Ruby. If anything goes wrong, I'm pulling you out, understand?"

Ruby nodded frantically. "Thank you!"

Cinder looked away and waved her hand. "Go and start packing Ruby."

"Do you really think Salem's going to let Ruby go to a hunter's academy?" Emerald asked.

Cinder was quiet. Mercury shrugged then jumped when Cinder spoke. "I don't know. She does care about Ruby, but it might not be enough to convince her to let Ruby go."

"What are we going to do?"

"I promised Ruby I'd let her go. If Salem disagrees then I'll pull her out."

* * *

 

Ruby stared in amazement at Signal Academy.

"Remember that you need to find some people to get along with." Emerald said.

"You aren't coming with me?"

Mercury shook his head. "Cinder gave us some stuff to do. We'll be around."

Emerald gave Ruby her bag and left. Mercury watched the retreating form of the green haired woman and looked at Ruby.

"You don't have to get along with everyone, Rubes." Mercury said. He handed her some gold bracers. "Use then if someone gives you trouble."

"Thanks Mercury." The silver haired man ruffled her hair and walked away. Ruby looked back at the school and sighed.

_Time to start my training-_

"Ruby?"

She turned around to see a blonde woman staring at her.

"Is that you?"

Ruby looked at her confused. "Who are you?"

"Yang." The blonde looked heartbroken. "I'm your sister, Yang..."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know you..."


End file.
